It is well known that conventional rechargeable lithium ion battery cells have a history of safety problems. These safety problems are caused, in part, by the organic solvent electrolyte in such battery cells, which is flammable. Because of this danger, conventional rechargeable lithium ion battery cells contain components designed to activate in the event of cell failure in order to prevent combustion of the organic solvent electrolyte. However, these components lead to, for example, increased manufacturing costs and increase the volume and weight of the cell.